leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rakan/History
Patch History ** Dash speed changed to 2050 (+ 30% movement speed) from 1800 (+ 100% movement speed). * ** Collision radius reduced to 150 from 200. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V7.13 June 28th Hotfix * ** Fixed a bug where, if he was interrupted during the dash, he became unable to use until re-casting Grand Entrance. ;V7.12 * ** Now properly benefits from effects that modify heal and shield values (ex. line, ). * ** Cooldown availability now displays accurately for allies in the HUD. ** Enemies affected by the charm no longer walk in the wrong direction if they cast a spell the instant before being hit by the charm. ;V7.11 * General ** Rakan's warding VO lines are no longer audible to enemies (sometimes giving away his position through fog of war). Allies can still hear him. ** Fixed a bug where, when and Rakan use while empowered by , only the champion who started the would gain Empowered bonus movement speed. * ** Once again creates a starry nebula during his . ;V7.10 May 19th Hotfix * ** Fixed a few bugs with it interacting oddly with other effects. ;V7.10 * ** Range increased to 900 from 800. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Shield strength reduced to from . ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. * ** No longer leaves behind a purple ghost of himself after . ** No longer turns himself purple when his is cancelled. ** Fixed and death audio. * ** Fixed a bug that could cause it to cost no mana in certain situations. ;V7.8 Added * ** Rakan's periodically generates a (13 level)}} shield. Damaging an enemy champion with a basic attack or ability reduces Fey Feathers cooldown by 1 second. ** If either Rakan or is , the other may move nearby and activate their own recall to join them. Both reach base at the time of which the initiator's recall ends. ** 3 every 2 levels}} seconds * ** Rakan slings an enchanted feather forward, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit. If that enemy was a champion or epic monster, a small circular area is marked around Rakan. After a short period of time or if an ally champion comes into contact with the marked area, Rakan heals himself and surrounding allies by 7 every pair level and 8 every impair level}} . ** 60 ** seconds * ** Rakan dashes forward, landing stylishly at his destination. After a dramatic pause, he leaps into the air, dealing magic damage and surrounding enemies for 1 second. ** ** seconds * ** Rakan leaps to an ally champion, shielding them for for 3 seconds. Battle Dance can be re-cast for 5 seconds at no cost. When re-cast, Rakan may select the same target again. ' If is the target, ''Battle Dance is able to be cast from an increased range.' ** ** seconds * ** '''Rakan' enchants his coat with a captivating sheen for the next 4 seconds, dealing magic damage and each enemy he touches for seconds. Enemies can only be affected once. Rakan benefits from 50% bonus movement speed for the duration, which is briefly increased to 200% upon first damaging an enemy champion before decaying back down to 50%. ** 100 ** seconds seconds }} Category:Champion history Category:Rakan